Last Night
by Kiosia
Summary: Onde foram parar as minhas roupas? Que lugar é esse? Eu... Não sabia exatamente porque, mas sentia que, junto com as minhas memórias, eu tinha perdido uma das melhores noites da minha vida. - SasuSaku - UA - Presente para Duda Donato! - Summary sucks.


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens radômicos não me pertencem at all.

Disclaimer: Duda, essa é pra você.

* * *

**Last Night**

Quem me convenceu a vir nessa festa foi o Neji. O convite dele soou mais como uma intimação do que como um convite propriamente dito e eu, honestamente, não tinha ânimo para discutir. Ele me disse que preferia passar a virada do ano com a família e com Tenten, como sempre fazia, mas que a chefe dela fez questão da presença de todos. Consigo entender o Neji. Estar no meio de mulheres que trabalham para uma revista de moda – o tipo mais cruel – e modelos bêbadas pode não ser, exatamente, muito bom quando você 1) tem namorada/noiva/esposa ou 2) é um cara que costuma chamar atenção.

- Sasuke. – Neji balançava as mãos na frente do meu rosto – Sasuke.

- Estou te ouvindo, não preciso olhar pra você. – respondi. Vi Neji revirar os olhos.

- Certo. Eu não ia fazer isso, mas a Tenten foi bem específica ontem, e eu não estou a fim de começar qualquer tipo de discussão estúpida na véspera do ano novo. Então, você vai.

- Com tantas opções assim, que você me dá. – falei, irônico.

A verdade era que eu não estava tão chateado assim por ir a tal festa. Não tinha planos; sem família, ou amigos para me arrastar para qualquer lugar. Naruto pediu tantas desculpas por não poder me levar na bagagem dele que nem reconheci tanta educação.

- Só me faça um favor?

- Eu já estou fazendo, Neji. Estou indo. – retruquei.

- Certo. Então, um favor para si mesmo. – ele disse, enquanto se levantava para ir embora – Não use preto.

**-o-o-o-**

Eu achava que festas de ano novo se resumiam a branco. Aparentemente, as pessoas que trabalham nessa revista não foram avisadas de que não é carnaval, muito menos páscoa. Ou talvez o decorador estivesse drogado. Eram tantas coisas penduradas no teto, tantos enfeites na parede que mal dava pra se perceber a cor da tinta. Tudo bem, estou exagerando. Só que esse não é, definitivamente, o tipo de lugar que eu freqüentaria. Ou trabalharia.

- Sasuke! – era Tenten, vestida tão discretamente de azul claro que até chamava atenção no meio de tantas cores – Que bom que veio. – ela completou, sorrindo. Assenti.

- Não é bem o que eu imagino quando penso em festa, mas...

- Melhor que ficar sozinho em casa, por favor. – disse, baixinho. Eu dei um meio sorriso.

Exceto que ficar sozinho é algo que eu realmente gosto, e noventa e nove por cento da população mundial parece não entender.

- Você não está de preto. – Tenten comentou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Dei de ombros. Perguntei onde era o bar, ela apontou para o lugar mais sóbrio – ou desintoxicado – dali. Tenten também me disse que Neji não tinha chegado ainda, que eu não devia ficar sozinho e deveria puxar assunto com alguma das mulheres quase tão altas quanto eu que estavam ali.

Apesar de achar que Neji fez uma ótima escolha ao sair com Tenten – ela é bonita, engraçada, discreta e tudo o mais que o Neji precisava –, em certos momentos ela fala _demais_. Algo que beira ao insuportável, principalmente para mim, que não sou namorado dela e não tenho obrigação de ficar ouvindo tudo. Sendo assim, antes que ela começasse, assenti e segui para o bar. Pedi qualquer coisa que fosse meramente forte e esperei o tempo passar.

As mulheres passavam para lá e para cá, algumas acompanhadas e exibindo sua vantagem ao máximo. Observar aquele ambiente predominantemente feminino era engraçado. Devia ter o dobro de mulheres ali que homens. Elas gesticulavam e riam juntas, conversavam e a comida quase não era tocada. Percebi alguns olhares na minha direção, mas não queria nenhuma mulher puxando conversa comigo hoje. Apenas permaneci indiferente e bebi.

Foi quando ela apareceu.

Se sentou do meu lado, com um vestido branco, justo ao corpo e sem alças, e sandálias da cor do cabelo dela. Por sinal, o cabelo era rosa, quase como se uma criança gigante tivesse estourado uma bola de chiclete ali. Ela parecia desapontada, e no olhar dela estava escrito TÉDIO, em letras garrafais. Quando ela me viu, sorriu. Então desviou o olhar e pediu uma bebida. Vi Neji com Tenten e acenei. Ele me olhou como se quisesse sair correndo dali.

- Você vai comer isso? – a mulher ao meu lado perguntou, apontando para o guardanapo. Não tinha nada nele – Estou falando daquilo. – era um prato de salgadinhos, que alguém tinha deixado próximo a mim. Fiz que não com a cabeça – Certo.

E ela não se moveu. Sinceramente, não entendi nada.

Fiquei observando tudo durante um tempo. As pessoas começaram a dançar, as luzes foram diminuindo gradualmente, a música aumentando exponencialmente e, em questão de minutos, todos estavam dançando na minha frente. Do meu lado, a mulher continuava bebendo, entediada.

- Você não tem, hã, amigos, ou coisa assim? – ela perguntou, determinado momento.

- Tenho. – respondi, simplesmente.

- Então por que está aqui?

- Por que você está aqui? – retruquei.

- Eu trabalho aqui. Não é como se eu tivesse uma família morando no mesmo estado e pudesse dar essa desculpa para faltar a festa. – ela deu de ombros – Você não me respondeu.

- Fui obrigado por um amigo. Mas ele sumiu com a namorada e eu estou bebendo aqui desde então. – não era bem verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Ela sorriu.

E tenho que dizer: eu gostaria de ver aquele sorriso muitas vezes mais. Olhei para a mulher diretamente. Ela era bonita. Não magra como as modelos que andavam pra lá e pra cá durante a festa; não era gorda, tampouco. Ela tinha tudo no lugar certo. Tinha também, com certeza, os olhos mais bonitos que já vi, de um verde tão intenso que eu mal podia desviar o olhar.

- E você tem um nome? – ela perguntou.

- Sasuke.

- Certo, Sasuke. – ela disse ainda sorrindo. A sonoridade do meu nome ficou diferente quando ela falou, quase como se ela estivesse tentando me imitar – Sou Sakura. – e estendeu a mão para mim.

Apertei a mão dela. Era macia, e firme, e percebi que ela tinha se aproximado de mim. Agora, estava tão perto que eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não esbarrar nela. Como se ela tivesse percebido isso, disse:

- Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma lesma na sua alface, também, Sasuke. – Sakura falou, divertida – Não tenho nenhuma doença infectocontagiosa, que eu saiba.

Não me desculpei. Tocá-la não era uma opção. Quando nós apertamos as mãos, quis puxá-la para mais perto, para sentir seu perfume melhor. Não fico bêbado com facilidade, não foi isso. Eu realmente queria que ela... Certo, eu não sei o que queria. Só sei que talvez ela encostando em mim não fosse o melhor para o que quer que eu quisesse. E por que diabos ela não parava de sorrir? Meu péssimo humor era assim tão engraçado?

- Você é uma pessoa bem feliz. – comentei.

- Não, na verdade. – ela respondeu – Mas você é intrigante, e imaginar algumas coisas me faz rir.

- Intrigante? – perguntei.

- Sim. – Sakura se virou para mim, e sorriu de novo – Sabe, qual é o seu emprego, por exemplo? Imaginei algumas situações, e isso me fez rir.

- Sua imaginação deve ser hiperativa. – isso fez ela rir.

- Também penso assim. – ela bebeu um pouco mais – Então. No que você trabalha?

- Sou arquiteto.

- Huh, não pensei nisso. – ela comentou, decepcionada.

- No que você pensou?

- Policial. Advogado. Jogador de hóquei. – fez uma pausa dramática – Gigolô.

- Quanta criatividade. – murmurei. Sorri internamente.

- Sou fotógrafa. – Sakura disse, como se previsse que eu perguntaria isso em seguida. Eu não ia perguntar – Trabalho na revista há pouco tempo, por isso não conheço ninguém. – depois de algum tempo, ela disse – Você não é de falar muito, não é?

- Não sou. – respondi, com um meio sorriso.

- Notável. – ela disse – Você quer dançar?

Por essa eu não esperava. Olhei para ela, para os olhos dela. Agora, ela parecia estar se divertindo. Sakura talvez tivesse o dom de me fazer querer agradá-la, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Pensei "Por que não?". A resposta era óbvia: eu não sabia dançar.

- Não precisa se preocupar em ser um dançarino maravilhoso, ta? – ela sorriu – Eu serei boa por nós dois. – e piscou para mim. Então, ela chegou mais perto e disse no meu ouvido – É mentira. Sou um horror. Então seja legal comigo.

E me arrastou para a pista de dança. Ainda a ouvi dizer como as pessoas da revista sabiam mesmo fazer uma festa, e mais alguma outra coisa sobre a minha camisa. Logo percebi o que era; ela se aproximou ainda mais e abriu os dois primeiros botões. Com uma expressão de satisfação, ela começou a dançar, e me levou junto.

Sakura estava certa: ela era um completo desastre. Nem eu conseguia ser tão ruim. Mas o fato era que talvez ela só estivesse fazendo aquilo por mim, para que eu não ficasse sozinho. Dançamos juntos durante muito tempo. Os garçons sofriam para passar no meio da multidão, e nós bebemos e nos divertimos enquanto víamos tudo aquilo.

Não me mantive impassível durante toda a festa. Eu estava me divertindo, e gostava da companhia de Sakura. Ela falava por nós dois, não bebia tanto quanto eu, me fazia rir – mesmo que eu não fosse um cara tão risonho assim –, e era linda. O sorriso, os olhos, o corpo. Até o modo de andar dela me deixava encantado. Parecia ser o tipo de mulher que não se preocupava tanto com a aparência, o tipo que comia o que quisesse sem se sentir um monstro e que tinha consciência de si mesma.

Certo. Isso tudo foi a minha imaginação. Mas quando vi Sakura devorar alguns canapés, percebi que tinha razão. "De que adianta não comer e ser infeliz?", ela disse, logo depois de ver minha cara.

Faltava pouco para a virada do ano, e Sakura parecia eufórica para ver a queima de fogos. Eu já estava meio bêbado, apesar de não admitir, e Sakura percebeu. Ela me impediu de continuar bebendo mais, e afastou algumas mulheres que pareciam querer se aproveitar da minha situação. Pra mim, aquilo foi só uma desculpa para me abraçar. Mas ela parecia tão feliz, e eu não estava me importando nem um pouco, que deixei.

- Vamos para a varanda? – ela perguntou. E fomos.

As pessoas já estavam se reunindo ali. Era uma cobertura de um prédio, mas estávamos na parte inferior. Quando sugeri que subíssemos, Sakura apontou para o próprio vestido e disse que talvez morresse congelada. A vista era incrível. As luzes da cidade, a praia, a lua; tudo, na verdade. Sakura parecia a peça que faltava para compor a paisagem.

- O que você tanto olha, Sasuke? – ela perguntou, olhando o céu.

- A paisagem. – cheguei mais perto dela.

- Bonito, não é? – ela disse, virando-se para ver o mar.

- Sim, linda. – e talvez eu não estivesse falando do mar.

A contagem regressiva começou, e pude ver alguns barcos se preparando para a queima de fogos. Percebi que Sakura me olhava, com aqueles olhos de esmeralda diminuídos por causa do sorriso e cheios de expectativa. Sorri para ela. Inteiramente, pela primeira vez.

Por que eu tinha me segurado a festa toda?

- Sabe o que dizem sobre o momento da virada do ano? – falei. Ela me olhou confusa, e eu a trouxe para mais perto de mim – Que talvez a melhor forma de virar o ano seja beijando alguém.

Pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos antes de nos beijarmos. Eu estava feliz. Estava onde queria estar.

E nenhum de nós dois viu a queima de fogos.

**-o-o-o-**

A luz do sol. Irritante luz do sol. Minha cabeça doía como nunca, minha boca estava seca e meu ombro latejava. Olhei em volta. Não reconheci o lugar. Parecia um quarto de hotel. Quando tentei me levantar, percebi que estava sem roupas. O quarto parecia inalterado, exceto pela cama em que eu estava e por uma garrafa de champanhe vazia em cima de uma das mesas.

Estreitei os olhos. Onde estavam as minhas roupas?

Enrolado no lençol, caminhei até a janela. Eu conhecia aquela paisagem; aquela praia ficava a uns dois quilômetros da minha casa. Tentei me lembrar da noite anterior e minha cabeça doeu ainda mais. E meu carro, onde estava? Minhas chaves de casa? Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu estava ferrado. Completamente perdido.

Foi quando percebi que embaixo da garrafa de champanhe tinha um bilhete. Dizia:

"Obrigada, Sasuke."

Então, lembrei.

Lembrei de Neji, da festa, da minha bebedeira, da queima de fogos. Lembrei dos olhos verdes mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Lembrei de Sakura. Não tinha sido um sonho, uma alucinação.

O telefone tocou. Quando atendi, era a recepção dizendo que as minhas roupas tinham chegado. O serviço de quarto entregou as roupas e imediatamente percebi que tinha sido um engano. Era uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta preta e um tênis de mesma cor. Olhei para as roupas com estranheza. Eram do tamanho certo.

- Tem um bilhete aqui, senhor. – disse a mulher que entregou as roupas. Peguei o envelope. Era da empresa na qual eu e Neji trabalhamos.

"Espero que sirvam. Foi o máximo que consegui arrumar. Suas roupas estão na lavanderia do hotel. As chaves do seu carro, assim como as da sua casa, estão na recepção. Venha pra cá assim que sair daí.

Neji."

Esse dia estava concorrendo com o dia em que vi o Naruto vestido de mulher para ser o dia mais estranho da minha vida.

Desci, peguei as chaves e fui para o estacionamento. Achar o carro foi fácil. O estranho foi o que achei dentro dele: enfeites da festa e o casaco que vi Sakura segurar no início da festa, que tinha estranhamente sumido depois. Meu celular estava ali; antes, ele estava no bolso da minha calça. Isso significava que ela tinha passado por ali.

"Obrigada, Sasuke."

Meu Deus, o que eu tinha feito?

**-o-o-o-**

- Até que enfim você chegou! – Neji exclamou. Minha cara devia estar péssima, porque esse foi o primeiro comentário dele – Você está horrível.

- Neji, o que eu fiz ontem a noite? – perguntei, logo que entramos na casa dele.

- Você não sabe? – ele perguntou, confuso. Fiz que não com a cabeça – Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas a última vez que eu te vi foi na virada do ano, e você estava beijando uma mulher de cabelo rosa.

Disso eu me lembrava. Era a última coisa que eu me lembrava. Sakura se separou e disse "Uau." e é a última coisa antes de um grande borrão.

- Eu não lembro de nada depois disso.

Neji me olhou como se sentisse pena, mas, na verdade, dava pra ver que ele achava aquilo engraçado.

- Recebi um telefonema hoje de manhã, do seu telefone. – o telefone estava dentro do carro, lembrei – Era uma mulher, que me disse onde você estava e pediu que eu enviasse roupas. – Neji suspirou – Sinceramente, como você foi parar lá? – não respondi. Eu não sabia.

- Será que a minha noite foi, você sabe, boa? – Neji sorriu.

- Deve ter sido. Ninguém perde as roupas por nada.

Certo. Isso não me ajudava muito.

- Meu Deus, eu nem a conhecia direito. – murmurei, mais para mim mesmo que para Neji.

- Sabe ao menos o nome dela? Posso pedir pra Tenten verificar lá na revista. – ele disse, enquanto pegava o telefone.

- Sakura. Ela é fotógrafa, e trabalha lá há pouco tempo.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, enquanto ligava pra Tenten – Vai pra casa, Sasuke. Qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

Assenti.

Não sabia exatamente porque, mas sentia que, junto com as minhas memórias, eu tinha perdido uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

**-o-o-o-**

- _Sasuke, é você?_ – era Tenten, me ligando.

Eu já tinha procurado na internet as mil e uma formas de se curar uma ressaca. Aparentemente, nada funcionava na verdade.

- Sim. – respondi, rouco.

- _Se você está tão ruim quanto sua voz, acho bom se recuperar antes de encontrar com a Sakura. – _ela disse, um pouco rápido demais. Na verdade, eu não dava a mínima para a minha aparência. Só queria me lembrar – _Nunca imaginei que uma garota como ela fizesse o seu tipo._

- Uma garota como ela? – perguntei, mal-humorado.

- _É, fofa, engraçada. Artista, se é que isso é uma definição._ – ela disse. Parecia que estava comendo alguma coisa enquanto falava.

- Você é escritora. – comentei – Isso não é um tipo de arte?

- _Certo, Sasuke, engraçadinho._ – Tenten bufou, fazendo um barulho que fez a dor da minha cabeça se acentuar – _Mas não é minha arte que paga as minhas contas. Trabalho para a revista e, nas horas vagas, escrevo. Fim de história._

- Sakura.

- _Sim, Sakura._ – silêncio. Mais silêncio _– Ela é realmente nova na revista; está aqui há menos de um mês. Talentosíssima. Fez uma sessão de fotos com modelos que, realmente, eu atiraria na janela se esbarrasse com elas pela redação e conseguiu o impossível: as fotos ficaram perfeitas._

- Bom saber que ela trabalha bem. – resmunguei.

- _Ah, bem, o foco. _– Tenten comentou, paciente. Dava para sentir o sorriso na voz dela – _A redação só reabre na segunda. Até lá, não terei notícias dela._ – tanta enrolação pra ISSO?

- Nenhum telefone para contato? – perguntei, antes de desligar.

- _Só um residencial, dos pais dela, que moram a duas fronteiras de distancia daqui._

- Muito obrigada, Tenten. – ouvi-a se despedir e desliguei.

E agora, o que eu faria? Peguei o papel que Sakura tinha escrito no meu bolso e o revistei. Se é que é possível haver algo escondido num pedaço de papel tão pequeno. Confirmei minha suspeita; não havia nada além da pequena frase de agradecimento ali.

Resolvi caminhar. Já era de tarde. Era o primeiro dia do ano, já tinha conferido todas as mensagens de ano novo remanescentes na minha caixa postal – eram tantas que parecia que eu tinha ficado fora durante o ano inteiro –, e a sensação de que havia alguma coisa diferente – uma unidade a mais no calendário – já havia passado. A normalidade estava de volta. Exceto por algumas boas horas da minha vida que estavam perdidas dentro da minha cabeça.

O sol já estava se pondo quando eu finalmente cheguei à praia. Se eu não estivesse tão acabado, talvez me arriscasse a surfar. Mas não queria correr o risco de cair da prancha sucessivas vezes; isso só agravaria minha situação. Fui até a frente do prédio onde a festa tinha acontecido ontem à noite. A vista era a mesma. Os barcos, o mar, o céu. Para ficar completa, só faltava a lua e Sakura.

Por que ela tinha me fascinado tanto? Certo, ela era incomum. Com aquele cabelo, aquela imaginação, e todo aquele charme não proposital. Mas mulheres assim existiam. Por que ela? Eu jurava que a noite anterior tinha sido uma das melhores da minha vida. Por que eu não podia simplesmente _lembrar_?

- Nunca imaginei que fosse te ver aqui. – era ela.

Eu estava sentado na areia, e ela estava atrás de mim, em pé. Usava um short jeans e uma camiseta branca, com o nome de alguma banda desconhecida e carregava os chinelos azuis nas mãos. O rabo de cavalo que ela usava me fez ter uma visão melhor do seu rosto que, devo dizer, não parecia tão melhor que o meu. Também pude ver melhor seus olhos. Os lindos olhos verdes, da estranha mulher com quem eu passara a noite. Ou não.

- Nunca imaginei que fosse te ver aqui. – eu disse também.

Ela sorriu. Caminhou e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você devia trabalhar melhor a sua criatividade. – jogou um pouco de areia em mim – Roubar a fala dos outros é medíocre. – ela me olhou e fez uma fingida expressão de desprezo.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu ontem a noite? – perguntei, baixinho. Não era uma coisa da qual eu me orgulhava.

- E você não? – fiz que não com a cabeça. O sorriso dela se alargou – Uh, seu inconsciente trabalha bem, hein?

- Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu ou não? – perguntei, impaciente. Ela chegou mais perto e aninhou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos ali, observando as ondas, em silencio durante algum tempo.

- Certo. Eu te digo. – Sakura falou, finalmente. Ela pegou uma foto no bolso. Eu e ela, com as roupas de ontem, nos beijando. A foto era linda, e era exatamente onde estávamos sentados agora.

- Quem tirou?

- Ninguém. Estávamos sozinhos aqui, antes de... – ela suspirou – Bom, programei a câmera. Sou uma fotografa, leio os manuais, sei como fazer. – Sakura estava, obviamente, sendo irônica.

- Posso ficar com ela? – perguntei. Na verdade, era para ter sido só um pensamento. Não sei porque falei.

- Eu faço uma cópia pra mim depois. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então. O que você fez com as minhas roupas? – falei, com um meio sorriso. Ela me olhou divertida e gargalhou.

- Jesus. Espero que você não pense que eu te molestei, ou coisa parecida. Na verdade, nós viemos para a praia pouco depois da virada. Você estava bem bêbado, sabe? Nos sentamos exatamente aqui, pouco antes de eu tirar a foto. Você me roubava beijos, e eu deixava e a gente ficou assim durante um tempo. Eu tinha trazido uma garrafa de champanhe e nós acabamos com ela. – ela fez uma pausa, pensativa – Acho que acabamos com mais duas outras garrafas de bebidas desconhecidas também. Não é só sua memória que está prejudicada, querido. – ela segurou meu queixo quando disse isso. Depois voltou a olhar para o mar.

- E então?

- E então nós resolvemos tomar um banho de mar. Eu sei, foi estúpido. Estávamos bêbados e poderíamos ter morrido afogados ou puxados pela correnteza ou, sei lá, qualquer outra coisa. Nós, hã, nos beijamos durante um looongo tempo. – ela corou – Mas, quando saímos, a praia já estava mais vazia e fazia muito frio. Eu moro do outro lado da cidade, e você estava bêbado demais para dirigir. Então caminhamos por alguns quilômetros até o hotel que, aliás, me cobrou uma fortuna por essa estadia de última hora. Vou mandar a metade da conta pra você.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. – comentei. Ela era engraçada. E esse tipo de comentário denota o quão babão eu estou hoje.

- Bom. – ela sorriu – Pedi a um funcionário do hotel que buscasse o seu carro e o ameacei com mil processos se eu visse um arranhão naquela belezinha. – belezinha? – Seu carro é absolutamente lindo, Sasuke, como você consegue resistir e andar na velocidade permitida? – Sakura comentou, agitada.

- Uma vez por semana eu pego a rodovia e dirijo até o outro estado. Depois volto. – dei de ombros. Era verdade, eu sempre fazia isso. Por algum motivo não aparente, dirigir era algo que me fazia relaxar.

- Eu adoraria fazer isso algum dia. – ela disse, sonhadora. Não era uma indireta, percebi, quando vi seu olhar. Era algo que ela realmente desejava para si – Ah, sim, noite passada. – ela franziu a testa – Onde eu parei?

- Ameaçando processar alguém.

- Sim, certo. Subimos para o quarto e você dormiu. Imediatamente. Devia ser por volta das cinco. Nós tínhamos dado uns bons amassos na praia, e no caminho do hotel, mas, ao entrarmos no quarto, um efeito sonífero se abateu sobre você. – ela riu – Mas, bom, você estava com febre. Acho que foi a combinação de vento frio com água extremamente gelada durante a madrugada, não é? Então cuidei de você. Fiquei com você, acordada a noite toda, até que a febre baixasse e, quando baixou, eu me sentia tão cansada que talvez não conseguisse manter meus olhos abertos por nem mais um minuto. Liguei para a recepção e pedi um taxi. Antes, liguei para a última pessoa para quem você tinha ligado e pedi que te mandasse roupas. As suas estavam tão encharcadas que eu tive que tirar. – ela sorriu – Juro que não olhei nada.

- Não sei porque não acredito em você. – disse.

- Porque perdeu a fé na humanidade – Sakura respondeu – Deixei aquele bilhete para você embaixo de uma das garrafas que nós entornamos e fui embora, enrolada num vestido improvisado feito de lençol. – ela riu de si mesma – Não quero repetir a experiência, nunca. Bom, a parte do lençol, só. O resto, eu faria tudo de novo.

Algo em como ela disse aquilo me fez perceber que eu teria feito exatamente o mesmo. Diversas vezes, se fosse preciso. Descobri, finalmente, o que tanto me atraía nela. Ela era honesta. Sei que soa estúpido. Mas ela era honesta sobre sua aparência e suas vontades.

O sol já tinha se posto. A praia estava mais vazia que antes.

- O que eu fiz para que você pudesse me agradecer? – perguntei.

- Você... – ela hesitou. Pela primeira vez, Sakura hesitou em dizer algo – Você me proporcionou a noite, as horas, mais deliciosas da minha vida. Foi divertido, simples, e romântico. – ela sorriu – Mesmo não sendo intencional, é claro.

Como ela poderia pensar aquilo? Eu tinha dado trabalho como bêbado, tinha dormido, e ficado doente, e obrigado Sakura a ficar cuidando de mim, quando tudo o que ela mais queria era dormir durante quarenta e oito horas seguidas. Ela tinha me proporcionado a melhor noite. Feito com que eu me soltasse, me divertisse, beijando-a e estando com ela. Maldição que eu estivesse bêbado. Se eu conseguisse me lembrar, seriam as melhores horas da minha vida.

- O que você disse? – Sakura perguntou.

- Como?

- Você disse algo sobre a sua vida. – ela me olhou confusa.

- Se eu ao menos conseguisse me lembrar, as horas que passamos juntos poderiam ter sido as melhores da minha vida. – murmurei – Foi algo que pensei, quando você terminou de falar.

Ela parecia surpresa. Pegou a bolsa e procurou algo dentro dela, achou a câmera. Me deixou com ela e foi molhar os pés. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas resolvi ver as fotos da noite anterior. Tinha um vídeo, com o meu rosto. Apertei o play.

"Olha, ela está mergulhando. Espero que eu me lembre disso amanhã, porque não costumo lembrar das coisas quando bebo assim. Mas ela é incrível. A melhor garota que já conheci. E eu não sei porque. Não entendo. Espero que Sakura não veja isso, também. Mas eu morreria para ver aqueles olhos todos os dias depois de acordar. Todos os dias, abrir meus olhos e me deparar com os dela, me encarando. Seria o suficiente. Seria mais que o esperado. Eu... eu... realmente... quero vê-la de novo. Quero beijá-la de novo. Quero fotos nossas em porta retratos."

E o vídeo acabava ali. Tudo aquilo DEFINITIVAMENTE não soava como eu. Um eu bêbado, com um grande talvez do lado, tudo bem, mas como um eu sóbrio, jamais. Era verdade, entretanto. Tudo no vídeo eu realmente diria se a minha personalidade condisse com o tipo romântico. Mas, se até alguns minutos atrás eu não sabia realmente porque eu me sentia tão atraído por Sakura, não sei como poderia ter feito essa declaração ontem à noite.

Talvez eu só não me lembrasse. Porque veracidade não estava em falta no vídeo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura voltou.

- Você viu o vídeo? – ela perguntou, tímida.

- Sim.

- Você se lembra disso?

- Não.

Pude ver seu rosto desmoronar. Seus ombros caírem.

- Que pena, Sasuke. – ela falou, e se aproximou para me dar um beijo na testa.

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Ela pegou o chinelo, os calçou, acenou e caminhou para longe. A visão que eu não queria ter. A visão que eu queria evitar.

- Sakura. – chamei-a, alto. Ela congelou – Será que você pode me ouvir?

Ela se virou, e me encarou.

- Claro, por que não? – Sakura forçou um sorriso.

- Eu... – eu era um babaca. E, se eu não abrisse a maldita boca, poderia perdê-la ali mesmo – Eu não me lembro de nada da noite passada que tenha acontecido depois da virada do ano. Mas acho que se eu lembrasse, acharia, sim, que essa foi a melhor noite que já tive. Você estava nela, era o suficiente. – ela pareceu ligeiramente mais surpresa e feliz nessa parte, e se aproximou para que eu não tivesse que falar tão alto – Queria me lembrar. Juro. E, quando eu vi aquele vídeo, percebi que talvez tenha sido melhor eu ter bebido, dito, e não lembrado. Quero dizer, graças a Deus você gravou, senão não teria servido de nada. Mas é que, talvez, se eu estivesse sóbrio, teria deixado você escapar. – me aproximei. Ela estava inesperadamente silenciosa.

- E?

- E os seus olhos. Realmente gosto deles. Gostaria de vê-los todas as manhãs. – terminei.

- Acho que tenho uma solução. – ela ponderou – Nós poderíamos fazer uma noite melhor. Uma sem banhos no mar, mas também sem febre e bebedeira.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – respondi. Puxei-a mais pra perto e a abracei. Ela era bem mais baixa que eu, por isso apoiei o queixo na cabeça dela. Ela riu.

- Isso é tão humilhante. – comentou – Ter que me esticar toda só pra beijar um cara. – Sakura me olhou – Mas acho que posso viver com isso. – ela disse antes de, de fato, ficar na ponta dos pés e me beijar.

- Sakura. – disse, me afastando um pouco – Sakura. – repeti. Ela se afastou, emburrada e pude ler um "O que foi?" nos seus lábios – Vamos tirar uma foto? – ela riu.

- Claro.

Pegou a câmera, preparou e o flash nos fez parar o beijo. Aquela coisa realmente feria os olhos das pessoas. Ela riu da minha careta.

- Você já não está muito apresentável, fazendo essa cara, então... – e fingiu nojo. Eu sorri.

- Sakura. – ela me olhou – Se importa se eu te perguntar algo muito sério?

- Acho melhor você perguntar logo.

- Será que você pode fazer o que eu pedi? – ela me olhou confusa.

- O que você pediu?

- Ver seus olhos, todos os dias, quando eu acordasse. – Sakura sorriu, genuinamente feliz.

- Só quando nos casarmos, querido. – e soltou uma gargalhada.

Certo. Esse não era o tipo de resposta que eu esperava. Então ela disse:

- Sim, você pode. Até você enjoar.

- Bom. – eu disse – Parece que já temos dois porta-retratos preenchidos.

- Uh, tenho que conhecer seu escritório. – ela disse, pensativa – Você sabe, vai que não combina com o local.

Sakura começou a deliberar sobre cores de parede, e arrumações e sobre como as pessoas na revista eram impessoais e as modelos, arrogantes, mas também sobre como adorava o seu trabalho. A excitação com a qual ela falava aquilo tudo me fez admirá-la. Certamente, esse seria um ano diferente. Seria um ano que eu nunca esqueceria, ao contrário da noite em que a conheci. A mulher do cabelo rosa e do vestido apertado que estava no bar. A mulher que cuidou de mim como se eu fosse uma criança.

Sorri internamente.

Eu estava feliz. Tê-la ao meu lado era o suficiente. Os olhos dela era o suficiente. Aquilo e a honestidade que tanto me atraiu. Incrível como nada foi planejado.

- Sasuke? – Sakura chamou.

- Diga.

- Onde você mora? – ela perguntou – Você sabe, para o caso de você ficar bêbado novamente, ou coisa assim. – completou rapidamente. Dei de ombros.

- Logo você vai saber.

Logo, ela saberia tudo sobre mim. Vai ver isso de honestidade fosse contagioso. Vai ver eu só sentia que ela era a primeira mulher por quem eu desenvolvia algum tipo de sentimento... amoroso?

Não.

Sim?

- Sakura. – ela me olhou – Eu acho que já te amo.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. – ela suspirou – Acho que já te amo também. – e então gargalhou – Estamos mesmo perdidos!

Eu sorri. Se fosse para se perder com ela, acho que estava tudo bem.

**Last Night, Good Charlotte**

All that I remember  
Is that you had me at hello  
I knew right when I met her, that I wouldn't take it slow  
The more we heard the music, the more we got in 'sync'  
The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think  
The last thing I remember, you said th's place is beat  
It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing

_Last night (last night)__  
__Can't remember (remember)__  
__What happened? (what happened)__  
__Where'd we go?__  
__I woke up (woke up)__  
__This morning (this morning)__  
__Where's my car, where's my keys, where's my clothes?__  
__I feel my head still spinning, but I'm doing alright__  
__Cause I think I just had, the best night of my life__  
__Last night (last night)__  
__Can't remember (remember)__  
__What happened? Did it happen? Last night_

Everyone's been calling  
Like I've been gone for days  
There's a note left of the table  
And all it says, is: Thanks  
It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake  
I'm felling kind of guilty, is there something I can take?  
There's lispstick on my coler  
I'm peacing it together, then I see a picture of me and you, from

_Last night (last night)__  
__Can't remember (remember)__  
__What happened? (what happened)__  
__Where'd we go?__  
__I woke up (woke up)__  
__This morning (this morning)__  
__Where's my car, where's my keys, where's my clothes?__  
__I feel my head still spinning, but I'm doing alright__  
__Cause I think I just had, the best night of my life__  
__Last night (last night)__  
__Can't remember (remember)__  
__What happened? Did it happen? Last night_

**.Owari.

* * *

**

Essa fic é de presente para Duda Donato.

Não tenho um motivo específico, exceto a review EXCEPCIONAL que ela me deixou na fic Stuck On You e o fato de ela adorar minhas SasuSaku's. Bom, Duda, muito obrigada. Nesse mundo de fanfictions em que os leitores simplesmente passam pelas histórias sem nem deixar reviews, você escrever quase uma crítica literária foi incrível, e ainda me fez chorar.

Sobre a fic: bom, como tem acontecido ultimamente, a ideia surgiu quando eu estava ouvindo uma música (que, detalhe, não tem tradução decente em nenhum site que apareça no google; fiz minha própria) de uma das minhas bandas favoritas - Good Charlotte. Quando eu era um brotinho e comecei a ouvir rock, essa foi uma das primeiras bandas que ouvi. Eles eram bem mais... alternativos, na época. Mesmo que o meu encanto pelo preto e pelas coisas góticas tenha passado, ainda tenho essa menina dentro de mim. Mesmo que Good Charlotte tenha se vendido para a indústria ou whatever may happened, eu ainda gosto deles. A vida é assim.

Então, desejo a vocês um FELIZ ANO NOVO. Cheio de coisas maravilhosas, assim como as quero pra mim.

Até o ano que vem, then.

Yours faithfully,  
Kiosia.

ps.: Thaíssa. Thaíssa. Muito obrigada pelo seu joinha. E pela sua ajuda na mínima correção.


End file.
